Raikiri- Before There Was Hatake Kakashi
by Yukinaru Suzumi
Summary: Harry smiled grimly. His eyes closed, and his soul departed. Somewhere in another world, Hatake Kakashi opened his eyes. A Harry is Kakashi fic. Post manga-end with a few tweaks
1. Fall of a Prophecised Saviour

Hey! Now, because I have so much sugar in my body from eating three plates of desserts, one of which was probably composed of entirely chocolate pudding, 1 plate of sushi and 1 plate of hot food, the plunnies are staging a hostile takeover. I recently read a good fanfic called Chidori: A Thousand Chirping Birds by Dannichigo. It's a unique concept for a HP/Naruto crossover. Sadly, he/she has only posted two chapters, but the potential was too much to ignore! So I asked if I could adopt it or draw concepts from it, and so they agreed! Dannichigo is planning to rewrite most of her stories, so the first two chapters will be mostly the same except I will make a few changes. Anyways guys, enjoy this new fanfic!

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Key:**

'_This is a thought_'

"**This is a Summon or God or Demon talking.**"

"This is a normal human."

**This is a Jutsu or Spell**

"_This is Japanese in an English environment._" "_This is English in a Japanese environment._"

~~_This is Parseltongue or some other none human-tongue language_~~

Pain.

That is all he had known for quite some time. Even sitting still brought no comfort to his bruised and broken body. He never slept. He couldn't. They wouldn't let him. He had long since forgotten what it meant to feel rested and refreshed in a night's sleep without interruption by humanity or nightmares. He had no respite. Not even in the form of death. They always made sure he got the minimal treatment to at least keep him alive for their entertainment. Yet, today… Today he had a feeling this was it. October 31st… Halloween… The night his parents were killed and his descent into the hell he now resided in. Yes… He knew what date it was. His tormentors enjoyed letting him know because of the progress that his supposed 'eventual' rescuers were making, which was none at all.

He let out a dry chuckle. His throat long since ruined by his screaming. He may have screamed, but he never begged THEM to end it or to stop. He may have often cried to the gods like when he was young and his uncle had gone too far in those silent moments in between.

He shook his head, trying to clear it as his thoughts scattered and followed one thought after another in disjointed tangents. With a sigh, he leaned up against the cold blood spattered stone wall to gaze up through the window on the other side of the bars in his cell. The full moon, cold and uncaring, peered through the small square, high above, where he couldn't reach it even if he could escape the rune covered bars. They hadn't sealed his magic nor chained him to the wall but who needed to with his wand snapped before his very eyes when he was first thrown in here.

His now long hair fell, covering his eyes as he bowed his head, one knee pulled up while the other was stretched out and one arm resting on his leg, the other, his wand arm, ripped off by that bitch Bellatrix a week ago. To his great morbid enjoyment, she suffered at the hands her beloved 'Dark Lord' for it. The robe he was given to at least cover him was in tatters and had faded to grey with dark stains covering it.

He didn't even move as he heard the door creak open, too lost in his thoughts. However, he did look up when he heard a voice begin to speak to him. He peered up at the man, if you could call him that, framed in the doorway through his long bangs.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." The man said, stepping fully into the room as the door slammed shut on its own behind him. "How pitiful the Boy-Who-Lived is now." He said, doing his best to antagonize his worst enemy, however, Harry had stopped caring a while ago. "Do you know what tonight is?" The creature continued, not caring if his prisoner spoke. "Tonight is the night that you shall meet your parents at last or at least… That's what I would like to say, but it is actually the night the Wizarding World begins to fall to me. Hogwarts will be torn down and built anew as my new Headquarters. The mudbloods and blood-traitors within shall all die along with the Order of the Phoenix." He sneered. "Just like how I killed your stupid mudblood mother and traitorous brash Gryffindor father. Begging for mercy and fighting a losing battle."

He twitched as Voldemort, the thing once known as the charming and handsome Tom Marvolo Riddle, went on to describe morbid details of how each of his friends would die or become slaves to his and his followers power. But somehow, instead of the rage he normally felt, calm filled him and his thoughts were clear. Tonight… This man would fall into the depths of hell as he himself faded away, released at last.

'Neither can live while the other survives…'

The words of the Prophecy that started it all echoed in his mind, reaching out to his very soul.

'_Very well…_' He thought, his goal, fate, and destiny out in the open for him to see at last. '_If that is how it is meant to be… Then that is how it shall be…_'

With those thoughts, he threw his head back and laughed, startling Voldemort out of his typical 'I-Win-and-You-Lose' villain speech.

As the laugh trailed off, not even echoing in the barren room around them, he lowered his head to gaze with darkly amused Avada Kedavra green eyes to the one who had been connected to him since a Halloween night not too unlike this one.

"You truly think that you will win?" He began, a hollow chuckle escaping his dry cracked lips. "You truly believe…" He continued as magic that had kept away from him so long filled his body, flowing, moving, crackling… "That you will leave this room tonight…?" He finished as blue lightning-like magic made itself visible on his remaining arm and the chirping of thousands of birds filled the air.

Voldemort's eyes widened in terror, pulling his wand from his sleeves, a spell on his lips, but it was too late as Harry thrust himself from his position on the ground, moving with speed he had never had before and ramming his hand straight through Voldemort's chest, his black heart clutched in his hand, still beating due to the lightening encasing his hand.

Yet, as the lightening faded away, Voldemort could hear the beats of his heart slowing…

Bu-bump…

Bu-bump…

Bu-Bump…

Bu-Bump…

And finally, stopping as his body began to crumble away and his vision went black…

Harry crushed the heart in his hand and pulled it back through Voldemort's chest, allowing him to fall to his knees and turn completely to ashes.

Then, at last, he smiled and his eyes slid shut, his body slowly falling into a swirling vortex of shadows as a voice filled his last moments of life;

**"Thank you my Chosen One… Come away from this place to your well-deserved Reward…"**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Yay! This is basically the same except I changed a few sentences where it was grammatically incorrect as well as the spelling of some words, but that may be because I spell things the Australian way.

E.G. Colonisation with a 's'

Grey with an 'e'

Colour with an 'u'

You Americans make everything so confusing….. There was once this joke I was told:

Host/Announcer: so, Jack, why do you think that a secondary language is important and should be taught to children?

Jack: (gives sensible, legit reason that I can't remember)

Host/Announcer: And what about you, Albert?

Albert: Well, it's important as they can understand the language if they choose to travel to another country that speaks a different language as they will be able to converse fluently with the locals, and vice versa. I mean take the Americans, for example. Somebody really needs to teach them English. (has a completely straight, serious face that looks like it should be meant for a political discussion with the President or the Prime Minister or something)

I was laughing so hard at that I started hyperventilating…. Sounded like a seizure… that's another story for later though…

Plezzz, R&amp;R! Reviews are like chicken soup for the creative soul and fuel to actually post another chapter! Feel free to send a PM with any enquires and please do tell me if something is incorrect, either grammatically or in spelling. Flamers will be used to make a campfire on which I shall make s'mores…..


	2. Descend Into A World Gone Past

**Key:**

'_This is a thought_'

"**This is a Summon or God or Demon talking.**"

"This is a normal human."

**This is a Jutsu or Spell**

"_This is Japanese in an English environment._" "_This is English in a Japanese environment._"

~~_This is Parselftongue or some other none human-tongue language_~~

Hatake Kakashi, also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan, stood before a black stone with the Konoha symbol above many, many names. His eye drifted from one name to another; Uchiha Obito. Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Kushina. Nohara Rin. Sarutobi Hiruzen. And… a final name made itself known in his mind, impressed in his vision over an empty space on the stone.

_Hatake Sakumo._

_Father… I'm sorry I never said that I am actually proud of you. I wish I could tell you now…_ He thought as he continued to stare at the stone, but if one looks at his eye it is as if he is seeing past it, into a time long since passed… Indeed, as he continued to look at the stone, he thought of this lifetime and one before this existence. With those thoughts, a few more names placed themselves on the stone after his father's;

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

_James Potter_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Harry James Potter…_

A tribute to times that should have been let go of, but he never was one to forget the past and let it lie. Faces of those he left behind and those that left him behind flashed through his mind, as clear as the first day he saw them.

_Hermione… Ron… Sirius… Rin… Obito… Sensei… Hokage-sama… Kushina…_ His regrets went on, but a presence making itself known behind him withdrew him from his depressing thoughts.

"Ya know, you're going to age faster if you keep up this sort of attitude. In fact, I'm surprised that you haven't gone through a mid-life crisis yet."

His single visible eye crinkled up into an upside-down 'u', indicating that he was smiling.

"Saa, saa… isn't that something to be proud of? And I'm not forty yet, so it's a bit early for that, don't you think?"

"You were acting like a 30-year-old war commander when you were _eleven_. And then at the fine age of 27, you acted like a 9 year-old with mood swings. Just in case I haven't told you before, you seriously have a lot of problems. Are you sure we don't need you on meds and antidepressants?" A lazy drawl, hinting at sardonic humour and sarcasm.

"Yes, but as Gai would say, I have a 'hip and cool' attitude and it would be very unyouthful of me to do so, seeing as I am so youthful."

"… Are you seriously telling me that you take what Gai says seriously? We are talking about a man that wears bright green _spandex, _and has the hugest eyebrows I've ever seen."

"… Touché…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought so."

Finally turning so he could face the speaker, he was greeted with the sight of Yukinaru.(**A/N. read the first chapter of my story 'Just Promote Me Already' to get a sort of background on this person)**

"Yo, Yuki."

She lifted a delicate eyebrow.

"Kakashi. Funny how we actually greet each other _after_ we've finished an entire discussion, huh?"

"Ahahaha… yeah I guess."

"Now that that's done, you've probably noticed this already, but there's an ANBU behind you."

Kakashi simply turned to stare at the stone. Again. Yuki made a vague sound of annoyance from the back of her throat.

"Maa… ANBU-san, is there anything you need from me?" Kakashi said, not even turning around.

"Hai," The ANBU replied, their voice distorted by a seal on the white porcelain mask. "Godaime-sama wishes to speak to you, now."

Kakashi sighed and turned his face up to the sky.

"Hai… Tell her I'll be right there." He answered.

The ANBU nodded, not that he could see it and then vanished via shunshin. Kakashi bowed his head one more time, eye shut with a quick prayer to guide the souls that left and the ones left behind before shunshining himself. He didn't bother looking to check if Yuki followed him or not. He was positive that either way, invited or not, she would follow him. Even if they had locked her out, she would blow a hole in the wall and claim that it was 'in my way.' Then she would walk over to the couch and promptly claim it as hers, all the while ignoring the stare of Tsunade and anybody else who happened to be in the room

A couple minutes later, he entered the Hokage's office through the window, ducking just in time to avoid a sake cup thrown at where his head had been. In reply he eye-smiled at the woman at the desk, Senju Tsunade the Godaime.

"Maa… You wished to see me?" He said, heading to the other side of the large wooden desk across from her.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, knowing no matter what she said her more eccentric shinobi would never use the door like a normal person. Turning serious and consequently causing Kakashi to straighten up and turn serious himself, she leaned forward on the desk, folding her hands together.

"Hai." She replied, "There have been strange chakra spikes appearing and vanishing all over Konoha. We have reports from other villages saying the same only theirs vanished before moving onto the next village until finally they reached here. I need you to grab your other outfit and a team to search for what is causing this. The other villages have their own ANBU searching as well."

"It is all rather strange… eh Kakashi? You up for the job again? I mean, you'll be in ANBU again under my command, but you do know that ANBU stay with you forever, ne?"

"Aa… I'm well aware of that."

Turning to Tsunade, Kakashi nodded and caught the white and red porcelain dog mask she threw him. Or he would have if he hadn't stumbled.

Shakily he raised a hand to his face as nausea and black spots in his vision assaulted him. Crashing into the desk as it got worse and his heart beat grew louder and louder in his ears drowning out Tsunade as she cried his name in concern. He fell to the floor and black almost completely filled his vision. His last view of his world was Tsunade leaning over him, her mouth moving as she called for help and tried to find out what was happening to him. Then, all of his senses shut down, leaving him to unconsciousness.

Tsunade was panicking, Kakashi had been standing before her desk when she tossed him his ANBU mask only for him to suddenly stiffen mid-reach and his eyes grow unfocused as a strange foreign chakra flared precisely where he was standing. His arm reached for his face and his other to reach out for her desk to steady himself as he stumbled only to miss and fall to the ground, crashing into her desk sending paper flying into the air.

"Kakashi!" She cried, jumping over her desk to see if he was alright and find out what happened. She gathered him into the crook of her arm and covered her free arm with green healing chakra to diagnose him. His single eye was unfocused but she could see him struggle to stay conscious as he shuddered and his temperature skyrocketed from what she could tell through his clothing. "C'mon Kakashi! Stay with me!" As his eye began to flutter and slide closed, she cursed and shouted, "Curse it all! Get the healers in here!"

Another thump resounded throughout the room. Tsunade's head snapped around to the source of the sound.

Yukinaru.

She had collapsed, clutching her abdomen in what seemed to be pain, faint whimpers sounding from her lips.

"Yuki!"

She spun around again, this time dragging Yuki's limp body with her until she had her laid side by side with Kakashi. Moving to him, the distinguishable green of healing chakra glowing around her hands, she started a diagnostic jutsu.

Alas, it was too late.

As his shudders subsided just as quickly as they came when he finally passed out, something she thought was impossible happened. Kakashi's body began to fade away. Her eyes widened in surprise. Eyes moving from Kakashi to Yuki, she observed an identical phenomenon occur, feeling more and more helpless as the outlines of their bodies got fainter and fainter.

"No! Kakashi! Yuki! Damn it! What's going on here?" She cried, clutching them closer to her until finally, they vanished completely.

In an unknown place filled with smoky darkness, Kakashi blinked his eye as his awareness returned. He looked around, seeing nothing but darkness and realized that he was floating. Twisting his body, he began to float in a slight battle ready position. His eye scanned the darkness, seeing nothing and feeling it best he reached up to pull up his headband to reveal the Sharingan.

"Kakashi?"

"Yuki? Is that you?"

"Aa… where are we-"

Kakashi slapped a hand over her mouth. His eyes narrowed, hand moving into the tiger seal, ready to start a hand sign sequence for a jutsu at any moment.

"**There is no need for that…**" Came a voice, echoing in the darkness. "**You are merely in the between of worlds."**

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"And why am I here? I thought I was going to stay in that other world as my 'reward'". He replied with forced nonchalance.

"**Ah, so you remember me.**" The voice replied. He could almost hear their amused smirk. **"You are here because many in your old world do not believe that your job is done. I am afraid that I can not block them for long; Magic has no choice but to pull you from there to here as she has been commanded to. However, there is nothing saying that you can not find a way back home. I have also deemed it necessary to give you all you need from your world. Magic has agreed to help with this.**" A sparkle appeared before him, shaping itself into a ninja pouch. "**This pouch holds all your weapons and some personal items and scrolls from your home with an undetectable extension charm, feather light charm, and was made so only you could access it. As you can see, you dear friend will be allowed to accompany you, seeing as she was originally an occupant of that world. Also, it has only been a few months since you left their world. It is July 31st. This is all I can do for you.**"

"Maa, I guess there's nothing to it." Kakashi replied, relaxing his stance and grabbing the pouch to place on his belt next to his other pouches, at the same time removing his hand from Yuki's mouth. At her questioning look, he gave her a look that said, '_I'll explain later'_,

"Will my ninken be able to at least move between the worlds? I may need them to pass on messages."

**"Yes, that shall be granted to you. Good luck Hatake Kakashi, once known as Harry James Potter…"**With that, the voice faded away and a purple summoning circle spread out from beneath his feet, pulling him into a world he had hoped to leave behind…

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Huehuehuehue… another chapter is out! This is basically the original chapter with a whole bunch of stuff added in. Also, a lot of you are probably wondering, who is Yuki? Well, first of all, no, she's not an OC in the Harry Potter universe. The story to why she is in the Naruto world will most likely be told in the next chapter. Just so you know, not all updates will be this fast as for some reason there is a distinct lack of homework for me, so more free time= more fanfic writing. **

**Alright- here's a little incentive for you, a competition of sorts if you will. I'm going to give you some time for this, so hurry! Here is the question-**

**Who is Yuki?**

**First person to get it right will get a little side-fic for them. I'll contact you if you are the winner, and you can tell me what you want your sidefic to be about. It can even be a one-shot. **

**Plez R&amp;R, PM me if you want( I'm always trying to make friends) and do inform me of any grammar mistakes! Still self-beta'd, searching for a beta, anyone? Reviews are like cookies 'n' cream icecream to a girl on her period- heaven.**


	3. Lie to the Headmaster, Yuki

Hello! I have returned with another chapter of Raikiri- Before There Was Hatake Kakashi. The reason why I am updating so fast is because I am so pumped for this! It is awesome, the idea is awesome, it's just awesome in general. Anyway, forwards!

Replies to reviews-

Yurei-sama: Yes, cold stuff causes cramps and crap, but the temporary relief is worth it. Besides, who doesn't like cookies 'n' cream?!

lovetolongago: OMG I didn't even realise that Yuki was acting so much like Snape! Ahahahaha… alright let's just say that this isn't Yuki's normal behaviour. She's just solemn because she is very empathic, and can sense the mood around Kakashi. You know what? I'm going to actually write a one-shot or crack-fic based on how Yuki is Snape and when she/he reveals herself to Kakashi/Harry….. **HUEHUEHUEHUEHUE…**

Ddragon21: Not sure about the pairing at this point in time, but yes, most likely they will be paired together. There are some very subtle hints about Yuki's former identity. This is post-Fourth Shinobi war, but I will make Kakashi 27 just for the sake of it. Yuki is 25. The Golden trio's generation will be in seventh year. As for the chakra/magic thing, all will be revealed soon….

Also thank you everybody who reviewed!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. Kishi does, and I am forever jealous of him for that.

**XXXXXXXXX**

BANG*CRASH*THUMP!

"Shit!"

"Ow."

"Hatake," came the muffled voice of Yuki, who was currently face-first in the ground under Kakashi who was lying disoriented from the trip. "Hurry up and get off me before I decide that you deserve a good kick in the balls and do just that as soon as I stand."

"Hai, hai…"

Stumbling to his feet, Kakashi offered a hand to Yuki, looking around at the landscape. Trees surrounded them quite thickly, letting little light shine through the canopy to fall on the forest floor.

"Now, Kakashi, I believe that you owe me an explanation. So, explain."

"Saa, no need to rush, we have plenty of tim-"

"Yes but I want answers. Now. To various questions. Like why I was dragged from Konoha to somewhere else that doesn't even look like it's from our world, and who the hell that voice was, and what it meant by 'she is a former occupant of that world'. Frankly, this is confusing me to hell and back, and I hate not knowing these things. And since you seem to have the answers to most of the aforementioned questions, you seem like the best person to turn to at this point in time."

He sighed, averting his eye from her body's profile. Reluctantly, he began to speak.

"You are a reincarnation of sorts of a person from this universe. Yes, you heard me right, we're in a complete other universe. Please, don't interrupt and hear me out till the end, alright?"

A nod.

"Alright, how should I begin… Well, it started on October 31st, 1981, when I was 15 months old…"

**XXXXXXXXX**

Cornflower blue eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore linked his fingers together, before closing his eyes and taking a breath. The ritual had worked, just with slight changes.

For one, Harry Potter was not standing in the middle of the circle drawn on the stony floor in which he was meant to appear.

Two, the wards of Hogwarts had alerted him to the appearance of magical signatures in the Forbidden Forest.

Three: there were two magical signatures.

Severus shot a questioning sort of glare at Albus- not that he knew how a glare could be _questioning_, but that was beside the point.

"Come Severus. It appears that we have guests. It is in the nature of a good host to greet their guests, is it not?"

Severus stared blankly at him.

The damned twinkle was back in his eyes again.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Yuki stared at Kakashi.

He stared back.

She leant back, took a deep breath, released it, and started to massage her forehead.

"Alright. So to sum up what you're saying, we're both reincarnations of nutcases who were part of one of the craziest generations in existence, we were reincarnated as crazier nutcases in an _entire _village of nutcases as part of an even crazier generation, now other nutcases which served as teachers of sorts to us have deemed it safe to summon us- well, you, I was dragged along for the ride. Believe me, I'd rather be home categorising the newest stash of weapons I found in an abandoned cave- back to the orginal world of nutcases, and now we're in a so-called Forbidden Forest which is part of the school that teaches nutcases like us magic. Oh and there was a war that broke out when you were fifteen, and you and I both died taking out major players on the 'Dark' side of the war, me the lieutenant and you the leader. You have all your memories from this world, I don't. Have I got that right?"

A nod.

She exhaled noisily, before lying down on the dank grass to stare at the treetops.

"I think that we should get moving, Yuki."

"Hmm?"

"The wards of Hogwarts-" Here snorts of laughter could be heard, "will alert the Headmaster to our chakra signatures, no, _magical_ signatures. We should head out of the forest and meet him at the gates at least. I mean, common courtesy, right?" Kakashi finished with an eyesmile.

Yuki released a scoff. "Oh, that is rich! Common courtesy? Coming from a person like you? I mean, have you even noticed that you tend to arrive, oh, I don't know, at least _three_ hours late to basically everything?"

"… Touché…"

"Mm-hmm."

"Anyways, let's get moving!"

"Fine, fine. But first, help me up."

"Lazy." But he moved to pull her up off the ground anyway.

As they came to the edge of the treeline, Yuki could see the castle of 'Hogwarts' in the distance. A large, sparkling lake was to their right, and a small wooden hut was seen with a pumpkin patch behind it.

"Wow…"

"Aa…"

"I can't help but think that I've seen this before…"

"That would possibly be your old memories returning."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

They started striding towards the castle. As they neared it, they could see the huge doors opening, and two figures stepping out.

"Should we be on guard?"

"Mmm… no. That's the headmaster Dumbledore Albus and the potions master Snape Severus."

He muttered, "Also known as the old coot and the greasy dungeon bat."

"Potions?"

"I'll fill you in about Hogwarts when we're there. But for the meantime, don't tell him about our past lives, or even the fact that we had past lives. For now, we are simply two dimensional travellers of sorts who are lost and want to find their way home." He finished with an eyesmile.

"Uh, no. Kakashi, we're anything but simple, so your plan won't really work. However, I think that we should show off a few of our abilities, not all, mind you, a few, just so that they know not to mess with us."

"But Yuki there's enemies out there. They wouldn't have summoned me back if they thought that all the danger was gone. What if an enemy catches wind of our abilities and wants to capture us?"

"Pshh, we can handle them. Besides, since you're the one with memories of this life, you know what they can or can't do."

"I suppose so. Look, we've arrived."

The two of them craned their necks back, taking in the castle of Hogwarts. The doors themselves were huge, and in front of them stood the two aforementioned professors.

Dumbledore started talking with an incessant twinkle in his eye. Kakashi stared blandly. Snape sneered at the two shinobi. Yuki wondered if the old man with lucid purple robes used some kind of eyedrop to create that twinkle in his eye."

"Hello there, dear travellers. What brings you to Hogwarts?"

"Maa, nothing much. Just got lost I guess."

"Lost you say? Well, I can't imagine how you got lost in the middle of the plains of Scotland, but would you mind introducing you and your lady friend?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm Hatake Kakashi and that's-"

Yuki swung her arm into Kakashi's neck.

"And I'm Suzumi Yukinaru."

"Oh? Is that so? And pray tell, where were you going when you got lost?"

"We were heading home, for the Land of Fire, Konohagakure no Sato."

"Koh-noh-ha-ga-kuu-rey noh say-toe? What a peculiar name."

"Yes but that's in the national language of our country. Translated, it would roughly mean 'The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"If I'm not mistaken, then the national language of their, _country_, is Japanese, Headmaster."

While this exchange was happening, Kakashi was choking, trying to get his throat to open up after Yuki had hit him. Kami that woman had a strong backhand!

"And pray tell, how did you get lost?"

"Fate decided that we were destined for something other than home. Our destinies have been decided, and there is nothing a loser like you can do to change it. I will defeat you, for that is what Fate has decided."

"Yuki, channelling a bit too much of Neji there."

"Oh, sorry."

"But back to the topic at hand. Yes, what she said was partially true. I am led to believe that we have somehow, _dimension travelled."_

"Dimension travelled, you say?"

"Yes and we're trying to get back home. But the thing is, we don't know where is home. If only we had a library…"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even fiercely. He could employ these two, and in the meantime gain knowledge about them and Harry Potter! What's more, if these two accept the offer, the subject could be beneficial to the students as well!

"Well, my dear girl, Hogwarts does have the biggest wizarding library in existence."

Yuki stared intently at Dumbledore. "Go on."

"However, you two are much too old to be enrolled as students. Only students and teachers are allowed to use the library. So what I'm saying is –"

"You want us to teach, right?"

"Exactly! You would, however, need to show a display of your competantcy for this subject in front of the other professors."

"What subject is it?"

"Why, it's Physical Defence and Education."

"So we're teaching the students how to fight without magic?"

"Why, yes."

"Yuki, I think we should talk about this first-"

"We'll take it."

Kakashi signed in resignation. "_That woman… I swear, she's going to be the death of me someday."_

"Excellent! Come now, you're just in time for lunch, and all the professors will be there. A perfect chance for you to demonstrate you're abilities."

"Thank you for allowing us this position, uh-"

"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster. But everybody calls me Professor or Professor Dumbledore."

"Thanks for allowing us this position, Professor."

"No problem my dear girl."

They followed the two professors through the halls and into the Great Hall.

They craned their necks, trying to take in everything at once. Well, Yuki was, Kakashi was pretending to keep up the 'lost travellers' persona.

When the finally reached the Great Hall, Yuki couldn't hold it in anymore

"SUGOI! This place is awesome!"

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, I suppose so."

Dumbledore led them to the staff table, most of whom's attention had been drawn to the strange people when the girl had let out that yell.

"Staff of Hogwarts, I am pleased to announce to you that I have found two suitable professors for our newest elective, Physical Defence and Education, or PDE. But first, we need to see a show of their abilities before we can accept them as professors. So, Miss Yukinaru, Mr Kakashi, if you would?"

"Sure, Prof. And just so you know, we introduced ourselves surname first, so my first name is Yukinaru and his is Kakashi. What would you like us to do?"

"Just demonstrate your physical abilities, dear girl."

"Hai. Come on, Yuki."

The two shinobi walked a fair distance away from the staff table.

'_The house tables are missing, so they do put the tables away during the summer holidays.'_ Kakashi pondered.

"When you're ready, Mr Hatake, Miss Suzumi."

The two shifted into a ready stance. They stood there, some metres apart, merely staring at each other. Suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, the two sprung into action. They shot at each other, Kakashi throwing a punch. Yuki deflected it with ease, grabbing his arm and flipping him over her head. He regained his footing and swung a roundhouse kick at her. She bent backwards at inhumane levels, grabbing his out stretched leg and pulling him towards her, readying a jab towards his solar plexus. He caught her hand and spun into a scissors kick midair. She blocked with her arms, flipping back into a handstand before standing up again. The next few minutes were filled with a multitude of punches, kicks and holds before Dumbledore yelled, "Stop!"

The two froze, Yuki's leg coiled up in preparation for a kick, Kakashi's arm over her shoulder being held by one of her hands in a tight grip.

"Please, Mr Hatake, Miss Suzumi, I think that we've seen enough, have we not?"

Rounds of nods confirmed his sentiments.

"You are more than qualified to teach the students. Now, come sit down for lunch, and then I will take you to your sleeping quarters and classroom, as well as explain a few rules."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledor-"

THWACK!

"Shit!"

Yuki lowered her outstretched leg. "That," she sniffed, "was for landing on me when we arrived here. Now, we're even!"

Kakashi removed himself from where he was embedded in the wall.

"That was mean, Yuki." He fake sobbed.

"Well, suck it up, princess, and get a life."

"You make life so hard though…"

"I know, I'm perfectly well aware of that."

Throughout lunch, there were many stares directed at them. Finally, Yuki had enough.

"OH come on! If you're going to stare at us like a petting zoo, then at least _try _to make it inconspicuous! Geez…"

McGonagall was the first to snap out of it. "Young lady! Why, I never… In my day, we would have never even dreamed of talking to our seniors like that! Do have some respect!"

"Minerva, you can't blame the poor girl. After all, we were staring at her and her companion long enough to make them feel rather uncomfortable and it is rather rude." Filius Flitwick interjected in his squeaky voice.

McGonagall looked uncomfortable. "Yes, well, I suppose so."

Kakashi and Yuki looked at each other.

_You think they have questions?_

_Yeah, most likely._

_Should we answer them or infuriate them?_

_Maa, maa. No need to make more enemies._

_Alright. We'll answer them later though._

_Hai._

"Now Miss Suzumi, Mr Hatake, if you are done, please follow me to your quarters."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Their rooms turned out to be rather spacious. There were blank banners that would show whatever insignia the occupant wanted. There was a Konoha symbol obviously, but there was one for the Hatake Clan, and one for the Suzumi Clan, both once-great clans having only one living member now. The rooms themselves were quite spacious, with a fireplace in the corner and a king-sized four-poster bed. There were two rooms; obviously they expected Yuki to sleep in a different room from Kakashi. There was an adjoined lounge or common room of sorts, with bathrooms linked from each of their rooms. The classroom was large and spacy. The headmaster invited them to decorate it however they wanted. Yuki immediately capitalised on the paint. Kakashi finally found his Icha Icha and decided to start reading.

And thus, the next school year began.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tadaaaa! How'd ya like them apples? Alright thank you to EVERYBODY who reviewed. At this point in time I have 79 follows. Yay!

I need to go, so please, R&amp;R, PM me if needed and inform me of any mistakes. All the technical stuff will be revealed. Trust me, plot holes will be solved.


	4. The Sorting Feast- A New Subject?

Hello, I'm back again! Now, I won't be revealing Yuki's Harry Potter identity till much later to give you more time to guess, but I will be dropping hints. All very subtle, mind you, but they're there. I may or may not rant in my author's notes about various things, but if I do, just nod and smile, and don't question me about it. For now, I'm relatively calm, so no ranting. Yet. Don't get too relaxed.

Also, I accidentally posted chapter 2 twice, but I went and fixed that thanks to harrysowl sending me a PM telling me that, so thank you for that!

Anyways, disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter. SRSLY Rowling does. (Get it? JK Rowling, SRSLY Rowling? No? Oh. Okay.)

**XXXXXXXXX**

Yuki narrowed her eyes. She was crouched and hidden in the shadows of a dark corner of the platform, surveying the scene. There were a multitude of children and parents alike scurrying about the platform, with a myriad of animals and trunks everywhere. Yuki herself was having a hard time trying not to just rush out and hug all of those cute, fluffy, graceful, beautiful cats-

No. Getting carried away. A finger twitched. She took a breath and continued scanning the scene. Her gaze landed on what seemed to be the oldest students on the platform. Sure enough, there was a lanky ginger, a brunette, a timid black-haired boy and a few others, like a boy with hair so blonde it was almost white. Said boy had two other guys following him, almost like bodyguards. Yuki had to stifle a giggle at that thought. The two 'bodyguards' were so overweight it wasn't even funny anymore. They were definitely not bodyguard material.

She absently scanned the platform for any others that Kakashi had said he had remembered. Two boys, the older one carrying a camera, ran into the train. A shy red-headed girl in yellow-hemmed robes waved to an adult.

The whistle blew. Snapping to attention, she patiently waited for all the stragglers to get on the train. Casting a disillusioning genjutsu on herself, she leapt onto the roof of the train just as it pulled out of the station. Attaching chakra to her feet, she ran on the roof towards the engine. At the head of the cars, she dropped down and slipped into an empty compartment. Weaving the hand-signs for another genjutsu, this time to make the compartment look full, she bit her thumb, drawing blood and flashed through a series of hand-signs. Finishing, she slammed her hand into the floor of the train and whispered, **Kuchiyose no jutsu**!

A small poof of smoke rolled off, and when it cleared, a medium-sized snow leopard had appeared.

"What is it you need of me, Yuki-sama?"

"Yo, Shirayuki. Can you take this report to Kakashi? Make sure you can't be seen and that he's in private." She tied a scroll to the leopard's back.

"Sure, no problem! See ya again, Yuki-sama!"

And with another poof, the white leopard disappeared.

Yuki leant back, and rested her neck against the edge of the seat. Without warning, an ear-splitting grin broke across her face.

'_This year is going to be good fun."_

And she returned to staring dreamily out the window like she would in her apartment in Konoha.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi skimmed over the scroll. It seemed like Yuki had seen some of his classmates and friends from his former life, but had not yet made contact. What he was really confused about though, was the fact that even though she was his superior, she was reporting to him, not the other way around. It seemed though, that she was having fun, and who was he to deny her it? Besides, he would get his fair share screwing around with the students later. He smiled to himself. The students were due to arrive in two hours. Time to prepare for their grand entrance…

**XXXXXXXXX**

Hermione sighed as she observed Ron through the glass of the train window. He was being hugged by Mrs. Weasley, who then moved over to hug Ginny as well. Movement caught her eye. Shifting her head, she caught sight of her parents waving at her. She forced a smile on her face, and waved back. The compartment door opened. She turned her head to see Neville standing in the doorway, his trunk in the hallway behind him. She smiled weakly.

"Hi, Neville."

"Hi, Hermione. Ron here yet?"

"No, he's still on the platform with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, okay…"

"Come on, Neville, sit over here."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Hey, Hermione, Neville."

"Ron!"

"Hi, Ron."

"Nice seeing you two again after the holidays, eh?"

"Ye-yeah, I suppose so."

"I guess…"

"Well, come and sit down, Ron. Don't just stand there."

"Sure…"

An uncomfortable silence settle thickly in the room. Hermione had leant her head on Ron's shoulder and had closed her eyes. Ron had started running his hands through her hair. Neville had taken out a herbology book and had started reading it.

Ron broke the silence.

"You heard about the rumours, Mione?"

"Hmm? What rumours?"

"About a new subject of course."

At the word sentence, Hermione sat up straighter.

"Supposedly about physical activities or something. I heard from Charlie that they've hired two people to teach this subject. Apparently they're meant to teach us how to fight without magic."

"So basically fight the muggle way?"

"Yeah. Sounds like something… _he_ would have liked."

Ron wrangled out the 'he' painfully.

Hermione's hands fisted. Neville's grip on his book tightened.

"Yeah, it does sound like something Harry would have liked. Then, maybe he would be able to defend himself from his abominable family."

"Yeah, if only he was here…"

Another silence settled down, only this time, the room's occupants were all caught up their memories.

Hermione snapped to life first. "Well, it's no use thinking about things that have happened already. Ha-harry wouldn't have wanted us to sulk and brood over his- his- his _passing away_. We need to focus on what's in front of us, or we'll never get anywhere."

Ron cracked a smile at that. "That sounds just like the sort of thing you'd say, 'Mione."

She let a smile out at that. "I guess so."

The rest of the train ride was filled with a comfortable silence, Ron dozing away with Hermione's head on his shoulder and Neville alternating between reading his book and sneaking glances at the couple opposite him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

As the train approached Hogsmeade, Hermione and Neville shook Ron awake to change into his robes.

"Ron! Ron, wake up!"

"Ugh, the lazy sloth… Ronald Bilius Weasley! Get up this very moment or God so help me!"

"Whaa? I'm up mum, I'm up!"

Hermione and Neville shared a smirk at that.

"Come on, Ron, we're almost there. Neville and I have changed into our robes already. We're just waiting for you."

"Sure, sure. But couldn't you have let me sleep a little bit more?"

"No."

"Damn."

After Ron had changed, the trio looked out the windows to see the dimly lit village of Hogsmeade. As the train pulled in to the station, they stood up and joined the flood of students towards the carriages. At this point, most of the older students and some of the younger could see the thestrals. Luna would have said something along the lines of 'Your Nargle infection is much better now, that's why you can see them! Nargles tend to hide in your head just behind your eyes, you know.'

They clambered on a carriage, and started their ride up to Hogwarts.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Yuki slinked out of the train, adapting the genjutsu to look like the students were following the crowd. She sped past the carriages under a disillusionment charm she had casted with her new 'wand' and was tree-hopping (or at least shrub-hiding) to Hogwarts. Once at the door to the Entrance Hall, she sped up the wall, onto the ceiling and promptly landed on the rafters of the Great Hall.

"What's it like?"

"Maa, pretty much like I remember it. Only the older students are a little more serious now."

"Is that so?"

"Aa."

"Well, all that's left to do is to wait for the old goat to announce us."

"Old goat? I thought you said that nickname was reserved for the Sandaime."

"Well it was because he's got a goatee, but Dumbledore's beard is- I can't even- it's just huge! Maybe I should call him Daihige-sama…"

"Yuki…"

"Yes?" She blinked innocently.

"… Never mind."

"Okay!"

They turned their attention back to Dumbledore.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up.

"Good evening, and welcome back for another year of Hogwarts! To our newest students: welcome, and we hope you have a good time! To our old hands: welcome back! Now, before we start our meal I have a few announcements to make."

"First of all, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Please, don't venture into it. Secondly, Mr Filch, our caretaker, has informed me that the list of banned items has now extended to include 456 items, which include Fanged Frisbees, dungbombs as well as various others. The full list can be viewed in Mr Filch's office."

"Finally, I am proud to announce that Hogwarts has a new elective! It is called Physical Defence and Education, and we have hire two highly-trained professionals to teach you. Please, welcome Mr. Kakashi Hatake and Miss Yukinaru Suzumi!"

As Dumbledore said this, frost covered the walls in intricate patterns. Lightning animals danced down the aisles between the tables, and two figures shot down from the ceiling of the Great Hall. The two figures met mid-air in a kick, before simultaneously flipping back and landing just in front of the staff table, on either side of Dumbledore.

"Blimey. They're fast!" Ron was gaping in awe.

Hermione observed the two people. One of them was a girl. She had long hair braided into a plait and had what seemed like white streaks running through her hair. Her clothes were formfitting, and she had a sword slung over her shoulder and one at her left hip. She had many pouches strapped to her legs and waist, and a metal plate with a spiral symbol etched onto it on a piece of cloth tied around her arm. Even though the Great Hall was very warm, she was wearing a white scarf that fell to mid-thigh. All-in-all, Hermione was jealous of her great figure, and she was sure almost every girl in the hall was too.

The man, on the other hand, was rather peculiar. He had spiky, greyish-white hair that looked as if the laws of gravity didn't apply to it. He also had a metal plate with the same symbol around his head, except it was slanted to cover his left eye. He was also wearing a half-face mask, so the only bit of his face that was exposed was basically his right eye.

He was wearing a green vest of some sort over a navy blue suit, of which the sleeves were rolled up. He also had many pouches, and wore plated fingerless gloves.

For some reason, he was reading a bright orange book with a strange illustration on the front. At the sight of this, the woman seemed to get angry. They both looked pretty young, but they were supposed highly-trained professionals. Hermione just hoped that they weren't frauds like Lockhart. She honestly doubted that they could teach them anything. After all, they had been through a war, and the war pretty much gave them a crash course on survival and defence.

"Alright! Listen up, kiddies, and listen up good. I'm going to lay this out straight to you- your headmaster doesn't believe that the war is truly over. Sure the leader of the dark side may be dead, but he has followers- very devoted followers who I'm sure that if they could would resurrect him. So that's why we're here. We will teach you how to fight without the use of a wand, the physical part of our subject. Just in case you haven't figured it out yet, I'm Yukinaru and that's Kakashi-"

Here she kicked him in the shin.

"Ow. Yo, brats."

"-but you will refer to us as by our names with the suffix sensei added. In case you're wondering, Sensei basically means professor."

"Maa, we'll be teaching you a variety of things, and we have weaponry included in the course. But do remember that this is an elective and that you can only take it if you have been chosen it. We will be running fitness programs on weekends for those who haven't though. To be chosen for the program, you must turn up at a designated place, time and date which will soon be decided, where we will test you to see if you are worthy of us teaching you or not."

"If you do decided to come to the testing, make sure that you come dressed for exercise in comfortable clothes you can move around in. None of the robes that you wear will be suitable for our course- not even battle robes."

"Hmm, what else? Ah yes, do note that we will not sugarcoat any information given to you. If we do, it is likely that you will misinterpret it and do something stupid. But then and again, we probably won't give the full information to you in the first place, so you'll probably misinterpret it and do something stupid anyway."

"We won't stand for any fighting between house members, both of your own house and of others, especially in cases of house rivalries. You are in a time of war, there is no time to fight each other due to a petty house rivalry that started more than a millennia ago, you need to band together and speak as one, united, not separated. After all, strength in numbers is especially true in your society."

Yuki ended her and Kakashi's speech with a slight bow towards the students, Kakashi doing the same. Then, they bent their knees and flipped backwards, landing behind the staff table before they walked to their seats and sat down. With a wave of her hand, Yuki dissipated the ice and lighting.

"Now that our new professors have introduce themselves- dig in!"

And with a flourish of his hands, the tables were laden with food of all sorts.

Ron noticed some foods that looked distinctly different from the type that they'd usually eat.

"'Ey, 'Mione." His mouth moved around the food he was chewing. "Wha're thesh 'ew 'oods?"

"Ron!"

He swallowed thickly. "Sorry. I said, what are these new foods?"

Hermione peered closely at a dish that looked like fried balls of dough with white and brown sauce drizzled over it.

"I believe that this dish may be part of Asian cuisine, most likely Japanese or Korean. Besides, don't you think that the new professors looked Asian?"

"Yeah, their eyes are a lot squintier than ours."

"Ron!"

"What? It's the truth!"

Hermione rubbed her temples in exasperation.

"Dear Merlin…"

"By the way, Granger-san, you are correct about the dishes."

"Wha-"

"ARGH!"

THUMP!

"Ron…"

He flushed. "Oops. I guess you just surprised me. Sorry, professor."

Yuki smiled. "No need to apologise, Weasley-san. By the way, I do prefer sensei, not professor."

"Oh, er- okay, sensaay. By the way, how long have you been standing there, and how did we not notice you?"

Yuki winced at the horrific mangling of 'sensei', but continued on. "Oh, long enough to hear quite a bit." Her eyes glinted mischievously.

Ron paled. "Er, okay."

"And also, Granger-san, you are right about the dish. It is a Japanese one called takoyaki, basically it's a ball of fried dough stuffed with special sauce and octopus pieces. I suppose you could call them octopus fritters."

"Oh, thank you for the clarification, sensei. Erm, I don't suppose you could call me Hermione, could you?"

Yuki blinked. "Oh! I'm sorry, I guess I'm not used to your country's customs yet. But back home, you would refer to only close friends by their first name or if you wanted to insult them, whereas here, calling people by their last names can be interpreted in an insulting way. I'll try my best to adjust though. Anyways, it was nice to meet you all. Are you thinking about joining or trying out for our elective?"

Hermione and Ron shared a glance.

"Well, we're not sure…"

"Most likely yes…"

"But we're still contemplating it."

Yuki looked amused. "Well, whether you take it or not, I hope that we can continue to learn things from one another, about our culture and many other different things."

And with that, she walked off down the aisle, only to stop and chat to a few members of Hufflepuff

"Well, she looks and sounds genuine enough…"

"Hmm… I guess… but she might just know how to sweet talk. Ron!"

He snapped his head around to face her.

"We're going to the testing. I want to see what the new senseis can do."

Ron shivered. The maniacal glint that appeared in Hermione's eye was downright scary.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Tadaaaaa! The Sorting feast. I'm sorry if this was a little bit rushed, but there will be a lot of flashbacks in the future to fill in those gaping plot holes. As for why Yuki knows that the dish is Japanese- she's done her research. After all, they are shinobi and know the requirements for a solid cover in infiltration missions.

On another note, the Naruto exhibition in Tokyo opened on the 28th of April. All guests were given a guidebook called the _Fū no Sho._ This guestbook has a short manga in it, in which Kakashi's FULL FACE WAS REVEALED. Go and search up Anime News Network and there's and article on it. The exhibition in moving to Kyoto sometime in late June- early July. I wanna go SOOOO BAD. GODDAMMIT. Kakashi's face is awesome, in my opinion. Definitely worth waiting 15 years for.

Please tell me of any grammar and spelling mistakes, review and/or favourite and/or follow, and feel free to PM me as I will try to reply as soon as I can, but exams are coming up in a couple of weeks, so I might not be able to.

Buhbye!


End file.
